


兵不厌诈

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 爱妻牌霸道总裁馕x假纯腹黑特助辫儿竹马和竹马的爱情故事。小车开一开，快乐自然来~18岁以下你们就……自己看着办吧嘎嘎~





	兵不厌诈

1.

行政部那个一头红发的小秘书学着日本动作电影里面那样儿故作潇洒地把眼镜摘了扔在一边，然后激情地捧住杨九郎的脑袋把舌头伸进嘴里搅和。杨九郎出于礼貌不易察觉地皱了皱眉头，然后开始认真思索起这妞儿今晚上吃了什么。

嗯……麻辣烫，可能还加了根儿黑椒味烤肠。  
想到这儿他有点儿反胃，依然保持着绅士风度却又不容置疑地推开了姑娘。

小秘书不明其意，接着用裹了半透明黑丝的膝盖在他胯下来回磨，手也不老实地在他背后揉来揉去。怜香惜玉是打小被母亲教的好，到这会儿了他还体贴地怕人累着，一只手揽着小姑娘的腰把人搁在洗手台上。

“杨总……嗯~”小秘书娇滴滴地在他耳边喘，灰色西装脱了一半，里面的衬衫扣子也开到胸口，除了口红涂得太艳有些吓人，总的来说画面还算热辣养眼，所以即使杨九郎兴趣缺缺，却还是耐着性子看人表演，嘴角一撇意味不明地笑。

当小秘书拉着杨九郎的手覆上自己那俩丰满的D罩杯时，门外突然闯进一个不速之客。

来人被眼前的一幕吓得原地跳了一下，煞白的脸皮上顿时泛出红晕。他呆呆地盯着眼前苟且的男女看了半天，也不知怎么的，逃跑也忘了，反倒一头扎进了的第一个隔间，咣叽锁上了门。

眼看好事快成却被打断，小秘书啧了一声，冲着门喊：“有没有点眼力见儿啊？！还不赶紧出去——”

杨九郎挑了挑眉，攥着小秘书的两只手腕往前一带，右手摸到后背精准地解开了文胸搭扣，趁她哎呀一声的当口，拽着人一把推出门外，顺便对门口候着的司机说：“九力，这姑娘眼神儿不好，你给她指指女厕所在哪儿。”

九力点点头：“好的总裁。”

“这洗手间替我守好了，别再让莫名其妙的人闯进来。”杨九郎又吩咐。

“好的总裁。”

细长的眼睛又眯了眯，冲着小秘书甩出最后一句话，字里行间透着一股子凉意：“以后，吃完麻辣烫记得刷牙。”

看着杨九郎的背影消失在门边，小秘书还没从震惊中苏醒，坦胸露怀地愣在走道里。九力冲着她指指隔壁：“尹小姐，女洗手间在那儿。”

“杨总他……”企图色诱失败的小秘书哭丧着脸，表情充满不解，“刚才那个不是王总的特助？他在这儿干什么？！”

“尹小姐眼神儿真是不太好，怕是又看错了吧。”九力摊摊手，伸手替她系上大敞的衣扣，全程没碰到人皮肤一丝一毫。 

2.

杨九郎对着镜子拨了拨刚才被那女人搞乱的发型，然后走到第一个隔间前敲了敲门。

无声无息。

他叹了口气，站开两步，隔间门下的空隙里清晰地看得到两只脚，一只还在不耐烦地跺着地，于是直起身又敲了敲门：“宝贝儿，出来吧，内丫头片子走了。”

“杨总有福气，成天有小丫头上赶着望您胯下钻。”门里终于出了声，语气酸的来又软绵绵甜丝丝，听了都能想象那人吃味儿时气鼓鼓的小样子，萌得杨总捂着胸口一脸血。

“看看，又吃醋了吧，”杨九郎扯一把领带，笑笑道：“我这胯下您来的最勤，您最有发言权啊~”

“死去吧——”张云雷一把扯开门刚要骂，守在门边的男人敏捷地钻进小隔间，一手锁门，另一手已灵活地够到人身后把他搂了个满怀。

隔间本就窄小，俩人的鼻尖只差几毫米就要碰上。张云雷圆溜溜的大眼睛目不转睛地盯着杨九郎，睫毛颤了几下，吞了吞口水。

杨九郎顺势捏了捏那人抵在自己胸口的手，“哟，真生气了啊？”

“气什么气，”张云雷哼了一声，“杨总位高权重，也不怪人想攀高枝儿。我气我自己来的不是时候，撞破你俩的美事儿了。”

“啧啧，听这酸味儿，”杨九郎食指压在那人丰润柔软的唇瓣上，“这小嘴儿撅得都能挂油瓶了。我发誓，真是她自己摸进来的，我都没防备着就被扑倒了……别看她个子不高吧，力气倒比你大。若非恩公闯进来救了小身一命，小身现下只怕已被夺了贞操了~”

捏着嗓子扮可怜成功获得张云雷噗嗤一声笑岔了气，手上力气也松了，改成小拳头捶了他胸口几下，“就你还有贞操呢！你的贞操比渔网眼儿还稀！”

“那不也是给您祸害的？”杨九郎见他笑了，狗一样拱到他颈侧东嗅西嗅，“宝贝儿不气了噢，快给老公亲亲……”

张云雷背贴着门仰起头，头顶的灯光刺得眼疼，索性闭上，双手呼噜着怀里的栗子毛享受。半晌才想起正经事儿，一把扣住那把毛扥开：“对了，王总刚才给我电话，叫我去新加坡，今晚就去。”

“呵呵，狗东西一个人心里还是没底了，”杨九郎点点头，“新加坡好地儿啊，最适合背着人干些缺德勾当。”

“三年了，他可算忍不住了，”张云雷带点怜爱的摸摸杨九郎的鬓角，“你看你都有白头发了。”

3.

杨九郎，尊瑞集团新任董事长兼总裁，接手集团三年将集团效益提升十倍，规模比之前翻了一番，真正是商界人人称颂的新锐翘楚。  
此时他怀里搂着的张云雷，是他父亲最信赖的亲信留下的独子。

张叔在二十年前为保杨老爷子一命惨死车轮下，那时张云雷才十岁。杨老爷感念恩人，自然视这孩子如己处，且张云雷从出生就住在杨家，之后更是顺理成章被当成杨家人一般，和杨老爷子的亲生儿子九郎一起，同吃同住，读书玩耍，俩人是实打实的青梅竹马。  
杨老爷本想着俩孩子都出人头地，日后为自己出力，却不料俩不争气的鬼使神差滚到一张床上，张云雷也从儿子变成了儿媳妇。

尊瑞集团名声在外，杨九郎是独儿子，此事传出去断断使不得，杨老爷把俩孩子叫到跟前，对杨九郎一字一句地训示：“你们俩私底下怎么样我管不着，只一条，你要继承家业，必须娶妻生子，对外让人无闲话可说。”  
又对张云雷说：“你爸对我有恩，我也不会苛责你。但是你要毁了九郎名声，我是绝对不答应的。”

闻此言张云雷红了眼眶，偷偷看了一眼跪在身边的杨九郎，没说话。

杨九郎刚和自己心上人互定了终身，自然不会同意，顶嘴道：“我俩真心相爱，怎么就败坏名声了？不公开可以，但叫我娶一个不爱的女人，做不到！”

杨老爷冷笑一声，没再多说什么，叫两人出去。

张云雷回房后立马被人反锁起来，任他怎么撞怎么哭也没人来开门。三天后才被放出来，那时杨九郎早就被杨老爷强制送出国外留学了。至于送到了哪个国家，阖家上下没一个人敢透漏风声。

就这么的，这对儿小鸳鸯愣是被杨老爷棒打两散，好几年里彼此音信全无。

杨老爷子一心想着儿子离了病根儿，身处花红柳绿的新世界自然而然就变心了，却没料自己没那个命等到儿子娶妻生子给自己添孙，三年半前突发心肌梗塞，没撑多久就驾鹤西去。

他这样的人物，到临死都不得清闲。律师，公司法人代表，各级总经理……病床前永远络绎不绝，即使靠呼吸机续命，该交代的还得交代，该签字的还得签字。

此时张云雷已经二十三岁，刚从法律系毕业，他作为杨老爷的养子，自然是寸步不离病床边，冷眼看着来来往往的人群，个个神色匆匆，故作悲痛的面孔之下隐忍着喜悦。谁是可怜这将去的老人？不过是为自己的前程奔走罢了。

老爷子弥留之际，终于等到了风尘仆仆而来的杨九郎。  
正赶上台风，杨九郎的航班订一个被取消一个，硬是拖了两天多才终于坐上了回国的飞机。一下飞机他便冲出机场，家里早就派车来接，马不停蹄地赶到医院，老爷子还剩最后一口气。

杨九郎一把握住父亲逐渐褪温的手，喊了一声爸。  
老爷子挤出一丝笑，看了看好几年不见的儿子，到这一刻人才能想通很多事儿，太过执念毫无意义，家财万贯到头也是空。他费了半天力气才说出一句：“儿子，原谅爸。”  
“爸，别说这些。我从来没恨过您。”杨九郎也有些哽咽。即使恨过，这会儿也该放下了。  
“爸能留给你的……也就是钱了……”杨老爷断断续续地说着：“人不能光和钱过日子……九郎，过你想过的生活……知道吗……”  
“我知道，我知道……爸……”杨九郎使劲点头，再察觉时老爷子的手已彻底冷了。

杨九郎守着遗体哭了半天，张云雷就站在他身后陪着一起哭。  
哭够了，目送老爹被护士推走，杨九郎这才发觉旁边有人。

他俩五年没见面，猛一瞧对方都有些生疏。可也就生疏了几秒，痛失至亲的惆怅迫使他们急于寻找一个依靠，杨九郎冲那人伸出一只手：“磊磊……”

“我在呢。”张云雷上前去接住那只手，掌温依旧。杨九郎起身把人圈进怀里，张云雷没他长得高，下巴正好能卡在他的肩窝里，细瘦的胳膊紧紧地环住他。

水到渠成。缺席五年的温柔瞬间被填补。

“变心了吗？”杨九郎问。  
“你呢？你变心了吗？”张云雷反问他。

“我这心走之前不是留给你了吗，变不变你不知道啊？”杨九郎贴着他耳朵说。  
“臭不要脸的……”张云雷耳尖发着烧。  
“你变了，你以前不会骂人。”杨九郎把埋在肩上的脑袋扳过来细细打量，“而且长开了，更好看了。”  
“你倒是没变，眼儿还那么小。”张云雷笑着，拇指掠过那细长的眼尾。  
“可不么，愁死我了。我每天都想啊，为啥我还是这么丑，都没小姑娘来约我，这下可怎么得了，磊磊那家伙肯定是越长越好看，指不定多少莺莺燕燕围着，那我不输了吗？！”杨九郎摆出一副苦兮兮的样子瞅着张云雷。  
“是有不少莺莺燕燕，蓝眼睛的，双眼皮儿的各式各样……”张云雷笑，叹口气道：“可惜我瞎，就喜欢你这个小眼八叉的！”

俩人又抱着温存了一会儿，估摸着马上消息就传出去了，那伙潜伏着的鬣狗很快就会顺着味道找来。

帝王崩逝，基业撼动，才刚大学毕业的幼主如何守得住？谁不想争做那个垂帘听政的。

“要小心那个王忠卫，”张云雷在杨九郎耳边轻声说，“这些日子他来得最勤。杨叔被他揩了不少油水……文件签了好几份。可惜我没法参与，不知道他究竟动了什么手脚。”

“太子妃，你可心太细了。”杨九郎笑呵呵地勾了一下他的下巴，“本王真是没看错人。”  
“能不能正经点？”张云雷翻翻白眼，“你就一点儿不在乎？杨叔一砖一瓦建起来的城邦，别拱手让人。”  
“那是当然。”杨九郎把他抵在病房的墙角结结实实地交换了一个深吻，撒开他后笑道：“宝贝儿，再委屈你几年，以后见了我别让人看出来我俩有事儿。”

4.

王忠卫果然是第一个赶到医院的。拉着尊瑞的新继承人一番演技感人的悼念之后，终于道出此行的目的。说杨老爷子怕杨九郎初出茅庐，集团事务太过庞杂无法胜任，临终前将儿子“托付”给他，并且把名下两家子公司划给他管理，拜托他辅佐太子顺利登基。

杨老爷子风光大葬后，杨九郎很快坐上总裁的位置，埋首于各种文书报表数月，终于理清了尊瑞集团皮下盘根错节的毛细血管。无论是用了什么手段，王忠卫拿走的这两家公司都算得上尊瑞的命脉关节。而现在它们成了正在癌变的细胞，紧紧依附在尊瑞的肺泡和肝脏上，随时可能发作，吞噬掉老爷子苦心经营的一切。

表面上杨九郎尊王忠卫一声“叔”，凡事也是毕恭毕敬，抱着菜鸟萌新学习的态度，私底下他却排兵布将，为稳固基业马不停蹄地做准备。

一年后，王忠卫一向器重的特别助理突然提出辞职，而空缺很快被一个更为优秀的人选顶替。此人大学期间连续四年获全额奖学金，以几乎满分的成绩从法学系毕业，是炙手可热的优质人才。

这个人便是张云雷。 

王忠卫当然知道张云雷是谁，但关于这年轻人的故事他其实一知半解。只知道张云雷的父亲和杨家是世交，因而这老奸巨猾的自然问起张云雷怎么会选择投靠于他。

“王总，你听到的只不过是他想让外人听到的。他害死我父亲，又拆散我和我爱人，对我也只是表面客气罢了……”说着张云雷眼波一转，笑着反问道：“再说了，王总不一向是尊瑞的功臣元老吗，替您效力不等于替尊瑞效力？还是说……王总有什么别的想法？”

王忠卫哈哈一笑，当然不会对一个还未知根知底的人多说什么，只说试用期三个月，希望他努力表现自己，争取能留下。

对于张云雷来说，特别助理这个职位和他每年辛辛苦苦维护的奖学金比根本算不上什么。不到三个月，王忠卫已视他为亲信，三个月后，张特助正式上岗，这一干就是三年。

三年里他和杨九郎在公司形同陌路，扮演着面上和和气气暗里针锋相对的角色，实则他作为杨九郎安插在王忠卫身边的眼线，每时每刻观察着他的一举一动，然后再事无巨细地转达到杨九郎耳朵里。

为了张云雷的安全，俩人的每次私下会面都不亚于电影里的间谍接头。而至于接头后的事儿，自然是香艳非常，倒不如说是借着传话的机会颠鸾倒凤。

经常是，张云雷被人摁在豪华总统套的大床上操得直讨饶，杨九郎却边笑边加快动作道：“小东西演技越来越好了，走路上看见我跟没看见似的，瞟都不带瞟一眼的~”  
“嗯哼~那不是——杨总~指示的嘛……”张云雷喘着气儿回头找他，眼角飘着红：“轻点儿，待会儿还得赶着坐飞机呢~姓王的一天找不着我就得起疑！”

事后杨九郎会搂着累成一团橡皮泥的张云雷亲个没完，边亲边说：“辛苦宝贝儿了，都怪我没用，到现在还搞不掉他……害你身在曹营心在汉，受罪了。”

“说什么呢，为了杨叔的江山……我该做的。”张云雷眯着眼笑，活像只小狐狸，“而且，我预感这苦日子要到头了。他最近一直在鬼鬼祟祟计划什么，连我也避着，想必是窝里的狼崽子养大了，该放出来咬人了。”

“哦？那你要小心。”杨九郎拂开他额上的湿发，在脑门上印下一个吻：“宝贝儿，尊瑞是我爸的江山，你才是我的江山，你要是出事儿我也活不了了。”

“瞎说什么？尊瑞是谁的不重要，但它必须姓杨。”张云雷坚定地看着杨九郎的眼睛。

5.

张云雷被推到冰凉坚硬的瓷砖墙上，后脑勺磕了一下，隐约有些疼。他对杨九郎这种略带粗鲁的动作沉迷得要死，觉得自己犯贱又说不出的沾沾自喜。本来么，他们十五岁情窦初开，十六岁躲在杨公馆的酒窖里接吻，那一天他头一回替杨九郎撸管儿，腥膻黏腻沾了满手；十七岁终于忍不了只靠手找乐子，头脑一热做了个全套。全程杨九郎温柔体贴，且天赋极佳，很擅此道，那酸麻的滋味弄得他欲仙欲死。可还没等他品玩这柔情蜜意，杨九郎的卧室门被杨老爷子一脚踹开，赤身露体的他俩就被揪着各挨了一顿揍。

算上被生拆开的这五年，他俩已经相恋十年了。  
直到现在杨九郎还是一见他就像当年那个猴急的处男一样，急吼吼地要他，这怎么也值得骄傲一下吧？

杨九郎听见声响，立马把手垫在他脑后，趁着捯气儿的空当问：“磕着了？疼不疼？”

“疼什么疼，你当我是玻璃做的？”张云雷恶狠狠地拽人领带过来继续接吻，“杨总，我喜欢你粗暴点儿……”

“少招我啊，”杨九郎刚才被那小秘书拿膝盖顶弄了几下，早就有反应了。眼下这不自知的还在那边疯狂释放魅力，这是要他的老命呢？“小东西待会儿别哭！”

“唔嗯——”张云雷胯下被一团硬邦邦的顶着，心知肚明自己即将面临什么。杨九郎的舌在他嘴里进进出出，吮吸出啧啧声打在耳膜色情又动听，激得他脑子里一片兵荒马乱，只剩一点力气用手指勾着那人颈间的领带结。

“宝贝儿，嘴里什么味儿，这么好吃。”杨九郎缠着他的舌头不放，趁乱咽了几口津液在嘴里品。

“薄荷……”张云雷笑得狡黠。

“会还是你会。”杨九郎点点头，心想着刚才那小秘书果然不行，勾引人之前都不晓得刷刷牙。

“咱没那条件，比不过D罩杯抓着过瘾……那不得在别的地儿努努力？”张云雷搂着他脖子对着他耳朵呵气，更多清新的薄荷香扑打在他耳侧，欲拒还迎。

“不需要，”杨九郎摸到他平坦的胸前找着那一点小凸起，“我们磊磊这飞机场手感好着呢……”一边说一边不轻不重地拧了一下，张云雷立马嘤咛着躲开了。

“不许摸那儿……王八蛋……”这地儿是他最敏感的所在，每次杨九郎一摸他就跟开了开关似的，满脑子不正经的东西，什么伦理道德统统再见。

杨九郎怎么会不知道这事儿，只不过他就是故意想看人神魂颠倒的模样，于是摆出无辜的样子，手却没停，食指和中指隔着衬衫夹住乳尖拉扯，“怎么了磊磊，你不喜欢？”

“啊~嗯~”张云雷彻底被点燃了，护着胸前盯着杨九郎，被解了两颗扣子的衬衫领口里，染着潮红的胸口起起伏伏，“你……你得走了吧？机票我都替你买好了，九点四十起飞……”

杨九郎看看表，好整以暇地扯掉早松开的领带：“还有时间，操你一回足够了。”

“别……杨总，”张云雷讨好地趴过去啃着他突出的喉结，“您赶着去办正事儿，我帮你口出来得了。”

没等杨九郎再说什么，那人已顺着他胸口滑下去，三两下解开他的西装裤拉链。

灵巧的舌头绕着光滑的头部打了几个转，又用舌尖顶着中间的小口来回扫，离开时牵出一根细长的丝。张云雷舔舔嘴唇，掌心就着被打湿的龟头拢了几下，埋下头沿着若隐若现的筋脉一路舔到根部，毛发刺挠着他的下巴，舌尖找着隐藏在更深处的阴囊，唇舌并用着吸吮起来。

杨九郎闷哼几声，按着身下人的肩膀保持平衡。

张云雷轻笑着抬眼看他，顶灯的光照在他眸子里，像碎钻掉进了黑色的湖。温热的口腔吞进了硕大炽热的肉根，艰难地吞吐。

一瞬间杨九郎仿佛回到了十六岁那年，那散发着潮湿木头气味的酒窖。那时张云雷还不懂得收起牙齿，有一阵子他觉得自己的命根子要不保，痛得一挥手打掉了架子上一瓶价值不菲的红酒。酒瓶落在铺了土的地面，缓慢地破裂开，血红的酒水渗进沙土里，空气中全是葡萄发酵后的酸涩玫瑰香。

现如今张云雷已深谙情事中各种花样技巧，几次深喉便能叫他精关失守，而他也知道张云雷身上每一处机关命门，每每能直捣黄龙，一击即中。

再怎么改变，唯有爱情，依然如初纯粹。  
他记得第一次对张云雷心动的感觉，意识到这个打小一起长大的人原来在他心里远远不止是兄弟。他爱他，是带着欲望和占有的冲动。余生的寒暑冬夏，从今往后他只想和张云雷一起度过。

十五岁的少年不该懂爱吗？可他们偏偏懂了。  
冥冥中这是上天的意思，谁也说不出所以然。

要射了。  
他脑中掠过这个念头，紧接着推开了张云雷。忍着那股冲动把他从地上拽起来，转身合上马桶盖子把人拉过去。

张云雷一只脚撑地，一只膝盖抵在马桶盖上，趴在水槽上头顶着墙。裤子被扒掉的时候还在提醒杨九郎：“你是不是该走了！”

“急什么，让王叔再开心久一点，”杨九郎双手覆上那人丰满的臀肉揉捏，深邃的臀缝间小穴还没完全苏醒，“咱先忙完这一茬……”说罢他扶着自己的那根在小穴口边画圈，早先溢出的液体和着张云雷的唾液沾满了缝隙，骨节分明的中指便借着这润滑插进紧致的内部。

“哼——”张云雷扭着腰想躲，却被牢牢禁锢在原地。他咬着下唇憋着叫，只容一些细碎的哼声从鼻腔溢出。

杨九郎极有耐心地开拓着，这种事他从不硬来，不到三根手指不敢冒动。张云雷对他来说岂止珍贵而已，分离五年后失而复得，他宛如捧着一捧珍珠，生怕稍不留神这些宝贝就从指缝间掉落。

“可以了，快点吧，”张云雷气息稍稳，又催促道：“赶紧完事儿——啊~”

话音未落就被插了个满满当当。

“你妈的，你能不能知会一声再捅？！”他咬牙切齿，眼前金星乱窜，手指抠着水槽盖子。

“我不是可听话了吗？你让我快点儿的……”杨九郎使坏地在他腰背上轻搔着。

“嗯啊~这会儿你又听话了~杨九郎~就你最坏~成天使坏……”张云雷这会儿缓过来了，后头过电似的舒服，嘴上却不饶人，骂骂咧咧地。

“我一直听话得很，”杨九郎掐着他的细腰用力，气息丝毫不乱，“你出去上哪儿找我这样的？”

“我干嘛……干嘛出去找……”张云雷已被顶得上气不接下气，断断续续地半哼着说话，“要找早找了……还用……等你五年？”

杨九郎眼睛一热，附身吻了几下小东西忽隐忽现的蝴蝶骨，在人耳边说：“宝贝儿，我也一样……这几年全靠自己。”

“我信你的——哈啊——”鬼字还没说出口，魂儿就给操飞了，他心想杨九郎那玩意儿是带钩子吗，怎么下下冲着那地儿去的，这才多久就给艹射了，够丢人的。

他是过瘾了，杨九郎还攒着劲儿呢，趁他还没从高潮里回神，便将他翻了个面儿，一条腿架在臂弯里，另一只手扶着还精神百倍的东西，把他抵在门上站着又操进去。  
张云雷揉着他的头发，嘴唇贴着他胸口哥哥老公地混叫，实在太爽了就咬他的乳头，害他时不时头皮一麻险些顶不住。

又抽插了百来下，小家伙连叫的力气也没了，随着杨九郎的节奏上下耸动，汗湿的黑发贴着门板留下几丝水迹，仰着脖子自顾自呻吟。突然小腹猛地抽紧，后穴也死死咬着杨九郎的那根东西往里吸，带着哭音小声地喊不行了不行了要到了。

“哥哥也快了，宝贝儿等等哥哥……”杨九郎托着人的屁股一阵埋头苦干，终于被那地儿又吸又夹的攻势击败，尽数把弹药全交代进去，热乎乎的精水全打在内壁上，半软的东西退出来，带着浪水儿一起流了一腿。

6.

董九力识相地站在电梯口待命。主要是听墙角这事儿挺不好的，而且他老板每次都动静儿贼大。

不一会儿杨九郎背着已经半昏迷的张云雷从厕所走出来，嘴里还叼着自己的领带。

“总裁，我来吧——”九力连忙迎上去。

“别碰他。”简短的三个字吓得九力连忙收回了想帮忙的手。

“摁电梯。”杨九郎又说。

“哦好的好的！”九力扑过去按电梯。

杨九郎把张云雷一直背到车库，放到车后座躺好，又扯了条毯子仔细替他盖好，这才关上车门长出一口气。

张云雷就不说了，他自己的衣服也难免遭殃，一些不明出处的水渍印在胸口和裤子上。

“你，把你衬衫和裤子脱了，”杨九郎看看站在面前的司机，命令道。  
“老板！这万万使不得啊！”九力听了，鬼使神差地捂着屁股躲远了些，浑身筛糠。

“……”杨九郎给这人气乐了，“你小子想瞎了心了……想被我睡你等下辈子吧。赶紧的把你衣服给我，我还得赶飞机！”

九力这才知道自己想多了，连忙答应着开始脱衣服，脱得只剩个四角裤，把自己的裤子和衬衫递给杨九郎，又跑到后备箱把自己上班前换下来的私服翻出来穿好。

一转身杨九郎已经穿戴完毕，又恢复了人模人样的尊瑞集团总裁威严，丝毫看不出他刚才和张云雷在厕所里干过什么。

打好领带，他正要离开，车后窗却打开了，张云雷脸上的红潮还没退干净，朦朦胧胧地问：“你要去机场了？”

“对，宝贝儿，”杨九郎伸手摸摸他的脸，“再不去真晚了。”

“我也跟你去吧……”张云雷不放心他一个人，拽着他的西装袖子。

“别，这事儿你别沾手，”杨九郎摇头，“你的任务已经完成了。乖乖在家等着我，公司的事儿暂时交给你了。”

“行……”张云雷挣扎着凑过来亲了亲他的脸：“一定要成功。”

“宝贝儿，要是我败了，你可得跟着我受苦了。”杨九郎笑着说。

“不怕，只要能和你在一起，就不苦。”张云雷捧着他的脸深情地说。

董九力：简直没眼看。

“九力，送他回家，我自己去机场。”杨九郎拍拍九力的肩，上了另一辆车。

“总裁放心。”

目送杨九郎的车离开，张云雷才重新靠回椅背上，松了口气。

“九力，刚才那个尹小姐去哪儿了？”他问。

“听您的吩咐，我联系了她家人，然后把她送医院去了，这会儿估计还在全身检查呢。”九力回他，“对了，她的手机我也拿到了，在这儿。”

张云雷接过尹秘书的手机，按了关机键后扔出车窗，“走吧。”

他的办公室在七层，自然不会无缘无故地跑到十二层去上厕所。打从王忠卫避开他的视线离开公司以后他就一直在留意杨九郎身边的人。直到他亲眼目睹那个一向以傻白甜人设示人的红发小秘书鬼鬼祟祟地跟在杨九郎身后摸进男厕后，他才确定，这小妞儿正是王忠卫安插在杨九郎周围的奸细。而今晚王忠卫一定有什么重要的理由，需要杨九郎长时间不能离开公司。

他很清楚王忠卫是只狡猾的豺狼，三年里虽然他们看似合作无间，可到了紧要关头，这老东西还是信不过任何人。若不是他还留着一手，只怕今晚九郎还蒙在鼓里，等到反应过来，尊瑞的芯子恐怕早被王忠卫掏空了。

张云雷留的这一手，连杨九郎也不知道。说简单也简单，不过是美人计罢了。他早看出王忠卫其人不仅贪财，更贪色，于是工作时不经意勾到的小指，老头儿最爱闻的龙井茶香水，以及欲说还休的眼神儿都成了他的武器，成功地勾起了老色鬼的色心。

老男人吃过见过，比起一撩就到手的傻小子，他选择扮演死守底线的忠心臣仆，多一点让人想非非，少一点又让人肃然起敬。

为什么不让九郎知情？因为那人要是知道了，肯定醋坛子爆炸，说不定头脑一热还要去找老头子火拼，这么一来他们所做的一切努力就都白费了。

张云雷知道杨九郎有多爱自己，他也知道自己多爱杨九郎，所以为了爱人铤而走险也在所不辞。的确有那么几次，他几乎就要被王忠卫逼进死角，多亏他的机智和王忠卫对他仅存的一丝敬畏才有惊无险地躲过。

今晚他一条简简单单的问候短信就叫老头儿心怀愧疚，忙不迭地坦白了去向，还邀他到新加坡一起“共襄盛举”。

一招险棋。  
还好他赢到最后一步。  
剩下的事，就靠九郎了。

爸，杨叔，保佑我们吧。

7.

王忠卫背着杨九郎在新加坡与当地政府正欲投资开发的一个旅游项目签约，借着尊瑞集团的名声和影响力吸引融资，而融资所得的开发费用将会通过非法手段进入他的子公司账户。等新加坡政府察觉到钱款被转移，项目无法开发时，只能问罪杨九郎，问罪整个尊瑞集团，他的子公司将在那之前独立出去，账上干干净净，绝看不出痕迹。

计划再完美也白费。当杨九郎意气风发地出现在签约现场，着实把老豺狼吓得差点心脏病发作。

他万没想到杨九郎会在新加坡，还以为他此刻正搂着尹秘书在床上酣睡呢。

杨九郎表明身份后，先感谢王叔不辞辛苦代替自己跑来签约，再感谢王叔为集团谈下这么大的项目。新加坡方面本就对总裁不亲自出面颇有微词，如今见了本尊自然心中大石落下，两家皆大欢喜地签了合约。

王忠卫的子公司后因涉嫌多项违规操作被查处，生意一派萧条，眼见着杨九郎坐收渔翁之利，靠着自己辛苦谈下来的项目赚了个满盆满钵，一气之下中风偏瘫在床。后来杨九郎还特意带着张云雷前去探望，老头子这才醒悟俩人早就认识，自己是被人彻头彻尾地摆了一道。目送杨九郎搂着自己曾经最钟意的特助离开，他又不争气地二次中风，看样子下半生只能在床上度过了。

张云雷辞职离开尊瑞集团，自己独挑大梁开了家律师事务所，成了杨总裁的御用律师，替集团打了几场相当漂亮的官司后一跃成名，成为律师界冉冉升起的新星。

俩人于而立之年交换婚戒，两年后在孤儿院收养了第一个孩子，后来又陆续收养了七个。

杨九郎经营尊瑞集团到四十八岁，彼时他们的大儿子正好大学毕业，子承父业接下了父亲的重担，并时常向弟妹埋怨二老不地道，只顾自己快活，这么大的家业丢给他就跑了。

说这话时他的两个爹正忙着周游列国，弥补年轻时欠下的蜜月，遂并不知情。

后杨九郎从几个孩子嘴里分别听说了此事，亲自从芬兰给老大挂了个国际电话，眼前是绚烂夺目的极光，身旁是和自己走过了半辈子的爱人，他语重心长地说：“孩子，不想干就别干了，爸一向支持你过自己想过的生活！公司，你问问你弟弟妹妹有人要吗？没人要就找别的公司便宜点兼并掉，卖的那些钱你们几个分分，给我俩剩点儿，够我俩旅游到八十多岁，再够我俩买个双人墓地埋了就行！”

杨老大挂了电话沉思良久，还是接着去看报表了。

总的来说，目前这就算是他想过的生活吧。

-THE END-


End file.
